A Love Beyond
by Love4aseeker
Summary: James loves everything about Lily right down to the fifteen freckles across her nose. Lily hates James right up to his messy, black hair. So how can there be a relationship with two people as different as up and down?
1. Introductions

A Love Beyond

By Love4aseeker

A/N I'm sorry this is so short. But it's just the prologue so bear with me. Please R/R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognize.

So there's this girl. You know the type: long, wavy, red hair, full cherry lips, bright, emerald green eyes, long black lashes, creamy white skin, and freckles. There's 15 across her nose, you know. Lily Evans. I like her. I like her alot. The thing is she can't stand the sight of me. What'll I do? Sure, it may seem like I don't, but I do. A guy can like a girl, even if he does call her by her last name. But don't you think she would have taken pity on me and gone out with me just once, since I have been asking her out every Thursday afternoon for two years?

So there's this guy. You know the type: awful, black hair that sticks up every where, dull, hazel eyes, tan skin, and his horrible nose is dead center. I know, I know, sure his appearance doesn't seem so awful, but it's his personality. He could win an arrogance contest against Lucius Malfoy. Ugh! James Potter. As you can tell, I don't like him. I hate him. I hate his guts. You get the picture. The thing is he likes me. He likes me alot. He's been asking me out every Thursday afternoon for two years for God's sake! If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go throw up, with all this talk of him.


	2. It's Thursday again?

**It's Thursday Again?**

**By Love4aseeker**

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a year, but I'm going to try to update as quickly as possible.

"Prongs! Oh, Prongs! Wake up, Sleepyhead! Yo, Prongs! Evans is here and she's

looks about ready to give in!" A handsome, young Sirius Black was shouting at his

sleeping friend. "Wha'? Where?" James was asking with so much excitement that

an onlooker would have thought Sirius had told him there were elephants dancing in

his room. "Aw, Sirius, did you tell him the Lily thing again?" A young Remus Lupin

asked the first handsome young man. Hardly able to control his laughter, Sirius

Black could be seen nodding his head and laughing uncontrollably. "You know,

Padfoot, one of these days that's going to be you. We'll be telling you that Melissa

looks about ready to give in, and you'll be the one hopping around trying to flatten

your hair and put your hat on your foot," Remus told the first, earning him a hit

upside the head. "Hey! Melissa would most definitely say yes the first time I

asked!" Sirius replied, indignantly. "Sure she would, because Lily Evans' best friend

is in the habit of accepting dates from Lily's enemy's best friend," Remus replied,

sarcasticly " What are you guys waiting for? Didn't you hear Padfoot? Lily's is

about to give in!" James exclaimed, looking as though Christmas had come early. "Is

it Thursday again?" An equally young Peter Pettigrew asked, just emerging from

the bathroom. "Yea, but Padfoot decided to give James a headstart by telling him

the Lily thing again," Remus told Peter, throwing a look towards Sirius.

"Man,Padfoot, you told me the Lily thing again?" James asked, looking crestfallen.

"Damn it! Why do I always fall for that one?" James asked himself. "Oh well, look

on the brightside! It's Thursday! You get to ask Evans out today!" Padfoot told the

let down James. "Oh yea! Let's go!" James exclaimed, with renewed enthusiasm.

"Works everytime," Sirius whispered to Remus.

"I am woman, hear me roar. In numbers too big to ignore. And I know too much

to go back an' pretend. 'Cause I've heard it all before, and I've been down there

on the floor. No one's ever gonna keep me down again!" A wide awake young Lily

Evans was singing in a squeaky voice. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiily! It's six in the morning! What's

with the singing?" Lily's room mate and best friend, Melissa, was whining in a sleepy

voice. "Yeah, Lily, some of us weren't born as beautiful as you and we need our

beauty sleep!" Whined, Lily and Melissa's other best friend, Julie. "Oh, come on you

guys, let Lily have her fun," chimed in Kathryn, the fourth of the best friends. "Yea,

don't y'all remember what today is?" Elizabeth, the fifth of the best friends and

only American, reminded Melissa, Julie, and Kathryn. "Elizabeth! It's six in the

bloody morning! Stop throwing me off with your Louisiana talk!" Melissa exclaimed

in a teasing voice. "Well, alright then, Melissa, but you wouldn't mind if I went

down to the kitchens and made some pie would you, darlin'?" She retorted in an

over-the-top Southern accent. "Melissa and Elizabeth! Stop it! I'm trying to go

back to sleep!" Julie reminded her friends. "Yea, you do need your beauty sleep!"

Melissa retorted. "Guys! Stop it! Y'all do remember what day today is, don't

y'all?" Elizabeth questioned them, in the middle of a girly pillow fight. "Oh, no, it's

not Thursday again, is it?" Kathryn asked with a grimace on her pretty face. "Uh,

yea! We have to figure out how I'm going to let James off really hard, so he'll stop

asking me out!" Lily exclaimed, getting fed up with the girly chatter when there

was a dire situation at hand. "Ah, Lily, can't you just go downstairs with no make-

up on and scare him off?" Julie asked, while running across the room to get out of

Lily's line of fire. "Ha, ha, ha! You're so funny! Anyway, there's no way he'd leave

me alone after that," Lily retorted, sarcasticly. "Yeah, just instead of asking her

out every Thursday afternoon they'd play a prank," Melissa agreed. "Well, do you

think we could ask him if he could change to Friday afternoons because I have

Potions on Thursday afternoons, and it's just so hard geting there on time after

witnessing the Weekly Evans-Potter Let-Down," Julie said. "I don't think it works l

ike that, Dear," Elizabeth told Julie. "Oh, well, It's Thursday again, we're just

going to have to deal with it," Lily sighed. "All right, let's get planning," Elizabeth

said, mischieviously.


	3. The Evans Potter Let Down

The Evans-Potter Let-Down

By Love4aSeeker

Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize!

Lily Evans, Melissa Jones, Julie Finnagin, Elizabeth Thibodeaux, and

Kathryn Smith were seated at the Gryffindor table with their heads together,

like any other Thursday morning. "So, I'll just tell him that I'd date

Frankenstein, before I'd date him?" Lily asked Elizabeth. "Oh, yeah, he'll be

too busy tryin' to figure out who Frankenstein is, and then we can focus on

how Melissa blushes when Sirius looks at her cross-eyed," She replied with a

glance towards Melissa. "Hey! I only blush when he actually talks to me!"

She retorted. "Oh, well, at least, Sirius actually speaks to you once in a

while," Julie sighed. "Oh, Julie, Anthony will speak to you eventually," Kathryn

said, trying to comfort her. "Yeah, right. The most conversation I get out of

him is when he nods and says hey," Julie replied with a snort. "Oh, Julie, he's

just shy," Elizabeth reassured her. "Yeah, right. When he says 'hey', it's more

like a 'hey, I think I might know you' kind of nod, not a 'hey, i like you, but

I'm too shy to ask you out' kind of nod," Julie said, with a long, dramatic

sigh. "You know, Julie, you'd think you were the southern with your Scarlett

O'Hara act," Elizabeth teased, "Oh, Anthony, Anthony, I know you love

me!" "Shut up!" Julie said, trying not to laugh. "Shhh, you guys, here he

comes!" Lily whispered. "Good morning, Anthony," Elizabeth called out

causing Julie to blush and turn away, missing the look he gave her. "Oh my

God! He's so into you!" Elizabeth squealed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, so you tell

me," Julie said, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Good-Looking! How's it been going

my love?" An ever-so-arrogant James Potter asked Lily. "God, Potter,

shouldn't you brush your teeth before you hit on a girl?" Lily retorted without

a pause. "Hmmm, Lily's feisty this morning, but don't worry, Lilykins, I'm

feeling lucky today!" He continued on like she hadn't said anything. "Oh, so

your not going to spill anything on yourself today?" Lily asked with an arched

eyebrow. "Nope! Sorry, Lils, I know you find me so sexy when I've got food

all over me," James replied with a grin that would've scared a female football

player. "Oh, shut up, James," Lily told him, while she got up and

'accidentally' spilt pumpkin juice all over his pants. "Oh, oops! I hope you're

not late to Transfiguration, that would be so-very-awful! Ta ta!" Lily called

out with the fakeness of Professer Umbridge. "Hey, Lily, don't you think

Sirius is especially hot, when he's trying not to laugh at James' expense?"

Melissa asked with her face turning pinker with every word she spoke. "Uh,

Melissa? Where did that come from?" Lily asked her in utter confusion. "Oh,

well, I just thought that Sirius looks cute when he's trying not to laugh at

your jokes," She said, turning bright red. "Come on, Julie, I know for a fact

that Anthony will be dropping his books in the third corridor. We'll see y'all at

lunch!" Elizabeth said, pulling Julie along to the third corridor. "How do you

know that, Liz?" Julie asked her, suspiously. Well, you see, Jul, there's this

thing called a wand, and I know a spell for that very purpose," Elizabeth

retorted sarcastically. "Lizzzzzzzz, do we have to?" Julie whined.

"God, she's such a bitch!" Peter said, while James was trying to magic

the pumpkin juice off of his pants. "Yeah, but she's so hot!" James said with

his normal Thursday-like breathlessness. "Damn, Potter, you've got it bad,"

Anthony, the fifth boy in their dormitory said from the doorway. "Me, I don't

get involved with the girls I like," he said, causing the other boys to laugh.

"Yeah, right, Tony, you've got it so bad, you won't even talk to Julie," James

pointed out, "What are you doing up here anyway?" "Well, I was walking up

to my class, and my bag started ripping. It was really weird," Anthony told

them. "Sounds like a girl's work to me," James said. "Man, you're like

paranoid about girls," Anthony told him. "If you had looks like this, you'd be

paranoid too," James told him, completely serious. "Whatever, Man, you've

asking Lily out again this afternoon?" Anthony asked him. "Hell, yeah! I'm not

giving up until she says yes. Are you going to be there?" James replied.

"Wouldn't miss it. See you later Man," Anthony told him.

"And, Mr. Potter, where have you been?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Well, Professor, I had a

bit of a mishap at breakfast, and I needed to get cleaned up," He informed her. "Luckily, for you,

Mr. Potter, I'm in a generous mood, but if you're late again thsi month, I swear, you'll wish you

were never born. Is that clear?" She asked him, in a booming voice. "Miss Evans?" Professor

Mcgonagall said. "Yes, Professor," Lily answered. "If I so much as hear you and Mr. Potter flirting

I'll make sure you two get detention for a week, together," She threatened. "Professor! If you ever

hear me flirt with Potter, I would hope you would throw me to the Giant Squid!" Lily exclaimed in a

melodramatic way. "That hurts, my Lily Flower! That gets me right in the heart!" James exclaimed.

"One more word out of you,Mr. Potter, and I'll make sure, Miss Evan's grade depends on how

badly she turns you down on Thursdays!" She yelled. With that she began explaining how very

important it was to picture what you wanted to turn into an eagle before you

actually did it. By the time the bell rang, nobody had heard a peep out of the

two love birds, and were quite thankful. "So, how do you feel about Lilies,

Lily?" James asked. "Oh shut up, you're so annoyingly..." Lily couldn't even

think of a word awful enough to say. "Sweet, sexy, hot, cute, adorable?"

James tried to finish her sentence. "Hey, James, Lily, what's up?" Anthony

called. "Hey, Anthony, will you walk me to class?" Lily asked him. "Uh, sure,

somebody?" Lily asked, innocently. "Yeah, where's this going, Lily?" He

asked, still totally clueless. "Oh, nowhere I was just wondering if you had

your eye on a particular girl?" She asked, trying to hint at him. "Uh, yeah, I

like a girl," He said, the idea still not formed. "Okay, Anthony, I'll cut to the

chase. Do you like one of my friends?" She asked him bluntly. "Oh, yeah. I

do," He answered, still not getting the point. "Well, which one?" Lily asked,

rolling her eyes. "Oh! I like Julie," He finally got what was going on. "Oh,

that's great! Are you ever going to ask her out?" Lily asked him. "Oh, well,

the thing is, I'm afraid she'll say no," Anthony said, not looking Lily in the eye.

"Well, you'll never know unless you ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend, but

I've got a hunch it'd be affirmative," Lily said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay, I think I'll ask her at lunch then," He said, with a huge smile on his

face. "Well, thanks for walking me to class, Tony," Lily said with a smile.

"Hey, Lils, how was your morning?" Kathryn asked. "Oh it was okay,

how was yours?" Lily asked. "Oh my God! I met the_cutest_ guy! His name

is Joseph, and he looks like he's into me! How completely terrific is that? Oh

my God! Look! There he is!" Kathryn exclaimed. "Oh, wow, he_is_ cute," Lily

said with a smile on her face. "Hey y'all! Guess what!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?" Lily and Kathryn asked in unison. "Hey, Julie, could I talk to you for a

minute?" Anthony asked, catching everyone by surprise except for Lily. "Uh,

sure, Anthony," Julie said, hardly able to contain herself. "Oh my God! I

thought that he'd_never_ ask her! Anyway, I met a totally adorable guy

today!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Really? What's his name? Joseph!" Elizabeth

exclaimed. The looks of horror on Lily and Kathryn's faces would have made

anyone think someone had just died. "Oh my God! You should have seen

y'all's faces! I didn't really meet a guy named Joseph. I heard y'all talking. Oh

my God! That was such a good joke!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Hey, guys!

Guess who's got a date this weekend?" Julie said. "Me?" Melissa asked. "No,

I do! Wait since when do you have a date?" Julie asked. "Since Sirius asked

me in the corridor. Since when do you ahve one?" Melissa asked. "Since

Anthony asked me a few minutes ago!" Julie exclaimed. "Oh my God! This is

so exciting!" They exclaimed. "Oh my God, look, here come's James,"

Elizabeth whispered. "Hey there, Lily, baby," James said. "God, James could

you just say, Lily, for once?" Lily asked. "Okay, Lily, would you like to go with

me this weekend?" James asked. "Hmmmm, let me think about that. No!

Get the picture! I don't want to go out with you! I'd rather date

Frankenstein!" Lily yelled. "Okay, okay, I get it! I get it! I won't ask you

again," James said. "Huh?" Lily asked, smartly. "Pysch!" James yelled. "God,

James, you're such a loser," Kathryn told him. "Okay, well, it was so

wonderful visiting you ladies, but we have business to attend to. I'll pick you

up at ten Saturday, is that okay, Melissa?" Sirius asked. "Yeah," Melissa said,

in between the giggles and blushes.


	4. Girlish Giggles

Girlish Giggles

By Love4aSeeker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Early Saturday morning, Melissa could be found in the bathroom having an

emotional break down. "Ugh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all!" She was yelling.

"Melissa are you okay?" A concerned Lily asked her best friend. "No I am not okay!

I'm about to go on a date with the cutest guy in our year and I am all broken out!

God I hate my face!" Melissa cried. "Melissa you have one zit, that's it," Lily told

her calmly. "Easy for you to say! _You_ don't have any!" Melissa exclaimed. "Melissa,

get a grip! You are beautiful! Remember how you broke Thomas' heart last

summer?" Lily asked her. It really was sad that they had to remind her of that poor

boy when they wanted to cheer her up. "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Melissa asked,

cheering up. "Yeah you did, now come on, Elizabeth will do your hair and Kathryn

will do your make-up, and you're going to knock Sirius' socks off," She told

Melissa. "Okay, but is Julie up yet? It's her big date with Anthony," Melissa said

with a grin. "No, she's still sleeping but you can wake her up if you want," Lily told

her. "Okay!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Anthony! Get out of here! This is the girl's dorm!" A sleepy Julie heard

Melissa exclaim. "Omigod!" Julie screamed. "Hahahahaha! That was hilarious!"

Melissa yelled in between giggles. "Melissa! That was so _not _funny!" She yelled.

"Yes, it was! Now come on! You have to make yourself pretty for Tony!" Melissa

giggled. "Shut up," Julie told her.

"Good morning darlings!" Elizabeth greeted everyone jollily. "Why are you so

happy?" Kathryn asked her suspiciously. "No reason. I just love Saturdays,"

Elizabeth said. "Yeah, you love Saturday afternoons, not Saturday mornings,"

Kathryn said. "Well yeah, but I have to get Julie and Melissa's hair ready for their

dates," She explained. "Oh, okay, but you don't have something you want to tell us,

do you?" Kathryn asked, interestedly. "No. Why, do you?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I

was just wondering," She said. "Well, alrighty then! Let's get beautiful!" Elizabeth

exclaimed.

"Oh my God. I'm so excited!" Julie was telling Elizabeth as she curled her

hair. "I'm so glad he finally asked you out, Jules, "Elizabeth told her. "I know, and

it's not just a dance!" Julie squealed, for the thousandth time that morning.

"Hahaha, remember the Christmas dance? He asked you by note," Elizabeth

laughed. "I know, but not this time! he asked me in person! Oh my God!" Julie

squealed again. "Okay, Jules, what are you going to wear?" Elizabeth asked in all

seriousness. "Oh my God! I don't know! I haven't even thought about that! What

am I going to do?" Julie cried. "Okay, okay calm down, I'll go get Lily and

everything will be fine," Elizabeth said calmly.

"It's okay, Jules. We'll find you something to wear. It's April so how about

you borrow my green halter top?" Lily asked Julie. "Okay, but do I wear jeans, a

skirt, trousers, or what?" She cried. "Why don't you wear those new jeans we

bought over Easter break?" Lily asked. "Okay, thanks Lils. What would I do without

you? She asked. "I have no idea," Lily told her.

"Hey Lissa, how do you want to do your hair?" Elizabeth asked a very

smartly dressed Melissa. "Um, how about waves?" Melissa asked. "Okay, that'll look

pretty. Where'd you get that top?" She asked her. "Shhh, I got it out of Kathryn's

bureau," Melissa confided in Elizabeth. "Oh, wow, it's cute," She told her, giggling.

"Hey, Liz, have you seen my pink tank?" Kathryn asked Elizabeth. "Uh, which pink

tank?" Elizabeth asked with a grin. "You know the one with gold trim," She said.

"Oh, that one, no I haven't seen it," Elizabeth told her seriously. "Okay, maybe

Lily's seen it. Thanks, Liz. Cute top, Jules," Kathryn said. With that, Elizabeth and

Julie collapsed in a fit of giggles.


End file.
